Love? Or Destiny?
by lovingaunt2012
Summary: This was something that couldnt be changed. This was destiny and their was nothing anyone can do to change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Roswell and Twilight Crossover**

**Destiny is something that cant be changed and will always find a way!**

* * *

He knew they didnt understand why he had the need to go to Roswell, New Mexico. To be honest he didnt completely understand either. But he knew he had to get there and get there soon.

He couldnt explain the feelings he was feeling but he knew enough to know that their was someone that was HIS there and he had to get to her.

* * *

_In Roswell, New Mexico_

This brown haired beauty just walked into the crash down and her friends that she left all those years ago were all sitting in a boothe together. They all stopped and looked to the door. It seemed as if time had stood still as they stared at each other. Finally the teen that concidered this girl a sister and ran to her taking her into his arms while spinning her around. The girls giggle would be heard throughout the entire resturant.

"Bella" He sighed.

As he sat her on her feet Bella and Michael locked eyes and she touched his cheek, thats when she saw EVERYTHING. Everything that she has missed since she decided she needed a different life.

There was alot of things people never knew about Isabella Swan. The first and main thing being she came down in the crash with the other hybrids here, but her pod was all alone. So she had always felt she didnt belong with them and that's when Charlie and Renee Swan came to town and she had them choose her to take with them.

* * *

**Let me know what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont own anything Roswell or Twilight just the idea of this story!, Oh and my story doesnt really follow the roswell story line either. Max and Liz aren't together, Tess is there, Alex isnt dead and Max hasnt slept with Tess. That wont happen.**

**Sorry about the long wait. **

* * *

Michael, Max and Isabel couldnt believe who they were seeing. They may have not see Bella since they were lil but they JUST knew who it was that walked in. Her power radiated out to them. Michael was the first to move. Bella to him was his sister no matter what. He had missed her. She had kept in touch with him for alil while with one of her powers and then it just stopped and he had no way of knowing how to reach her.

After Michael put Bella on her feet he practically dragged her over to their booth. She sat down with a bright smile to them all.

"Hey guys." Bella said happily.

Isabel finally unfroze and sent a glare a Bella.

"Dont 'hey guys' us Isabella. What the hell? You just show up and think everything is going to be fine? Well its not. I'm outta here." Isabel said as she stood and stormed out of the diner.

Bella's smile instantly vanished. _Well dang i guess i've missed something_ Bella thought to herself.

"What's her problem?" Bella asked the other two hybrids.

"You left and never told her bye Bells." Max answered. He looked upset with her as well.

"It was for the best. I wasnt meant to be here, i dont even know why i'm on Earth. Dont you think if i was meant to be with you all that my pod would have been with yours? It was a mistake and i didnt want to have to think about that everyday of my life. I lived a some what normal life till recently." Bella told them and then when they looked at her with questions in their eyes she continued " I'll explain later. Two girls are walking over here."

"Oh hey Liz, Maria, this is Bella" Max introduced them. Both girls smiled and said their hello's and then looked at Max with questions they so desperately wanted to ask.

"Yes she's one of us." Michael whispered.

"Another one? How many of you are their?" Maria blurted out at the same time Bella stood from the booth.

"They know? What the hell?" She yelled. Earning more attention from the other customers.

Bella couldnt believe they told humans about their secret. She hadnt even told the Cullens and they were supernatural.

"Both of you calm down." Michael hissed pulling Bella back into the booth.

"Lets get everyone together at Michael's place this afternoon. Then we will all explain things." Max told them knowing they didnt need all this attention on them from the other customers.

"Hold on how many know?" Bella asked concerned. Humans didnt need to know about them. She had never told anyone of her origins. Even her fellow hybrids didnt know some things that Bella knew.

"You didnt know?" Michael asked and continued as Bella shook her head no. "The other hybrid is here with our protector." He whispered.

Bella was shocked and hurt. Yet again she felt she didnt belong. They had their Fourth now, then didnt need her. She wasnt meant to be with them. She stood from the booth need fresh air.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I know where your staying anyways Michael." Bella smiled and turned walking out of the resturant.

_Why didnt I see the other hybrid in Michaels memories._ She thought walking down the side walk.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry my Chapters arent very long.**

"I'm going to go for a walk. I know were your staying Michael so I'll be there later. I need time to think." Bella told them.


	3. Author Note

**I have a poll on my page.**

**Got Vote please.**

**It's to see which story will be updated first**


End file.
